


First Night

by grifterandthief



Series: Spring Returning [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Eurydice is in hell, F/M, I guess this is a series, Now featuring Eurydice meeting her daughter, Orpheus is trying to comfort his daughter, Orphydice baby, just a Drabble from a Tumblr prompt!, this is literally just two drabbles together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: Less than twelve hours prior Orpheus's world was turned upside down by a little twelve pound infant. Night comes and he can't help but apologize to his daughter and reminisce on the one woman they both loved.  Part of the Events of "The Stars Too, They Tell of Spring returning"*chapter 2 now featuring Eurydice meeting her daughter for the first time
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Spring Returning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575517
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was just a Tumblr prompt and I wanted to share it here too! Short and sweet!

“Shhh, Ophelia, I know. I know.” His voice shook as did his hands. She was so small, so young. And so reliant on him. For everything. He would die for her in a second, and kill for her just as fast. It was odd, how he could so deeply love something he didn’t know existed a day before.

He scooped her from the bed, and just tried to settle her in the crook of his arm. She fussed, little limbs flailing against his chest, trying to lift her thread. Ophelia whimpered, turning her head back and forth, anxiously

He tried feeding her, and after she hit the bottle away for a significant amount of time, succumbed to her own hunger and took it. And now, just like the bottle -  _ I know, you want your mama-  _ She fought sleep, too. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like that?”  _ What do I do? _ Eurydice would know. Eurydice would have been the best mother, he thought to himself, desperation etching his features as he looked at his daughter, who was now on the verge of true tears. 

Ophelia was, for all intents and purposes, perfect in his eyes. Yet, when he looked into hazel eyes like his own, he can’t help but wish they were the warm brown of her mother’s.

_ Eurydice. _

“Lets see..” He pulled Ophelia to his chest, glancing out of the window and pacing. The little girl nearly immediately settled, tiny fists grasping the skin of his chest as she soothed herself. One of her thumbs found her mouth and she closed her eyes, only quiet whimpers escaping her mouth now. 

“I miss her too, baby. Every day. I think about her every second of the day. And what she’s doing. And if she remembers me. You would love her. She has the prettiest laugh, and man is she small but she’ll pack a punch. I guess you know that, don’t you. You know how much she loves, when you’re lucky enough to receive it. She was the best mom, wasn’t she?” Orpheus mused, looking down at Ophelia when she started to sniffle again.

“Did I upset you?” There was no way, no possible way a baby understood, was there? “You miss your mama, huh?”

She whined, something sounding like Ma, and buried her face in his chest. He couldn’t even comfort her, was he already failing at this parenting thing? 

Absently, he grabbed the blanket off the bed, heavy wool that Persephone had carried her in. He held it over her tiny frame and noticed the way she immediately went silent. At first he wondered if she just cried herself to sleep, but then noticed the way her face burrowed into the fabric. Orpheus had intended to wash it, somewhat sooty from Hadestown when it hit him.

_ Oh.  _

“It smells like her, huh?”

Not once, was that blanket ever washed. 

“We’re gonna be okay, honey. We’re gonna be okay.” He promised, swaying slightly. Without thinking, he began to hum. He began to hum a song that he hadn’t sang in months, a song that brought the world back into tune. Maybe if he was lucky, he could do the same for Ophelia. 

The next day he walked to the bar. The weather was warmer than it had been in months, and she seemed contented in his arms. 

He walked her inside, and held her on his knee as he picked up his lyre. And as he looked out to the gathering crowd. People were wondering, what inspired the poet who went silent to sing again. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, hey everybody. This is my Ophelia, and we’re going to sing you a song.”


	2. Eurydice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice meets her daughter for the first time.

“You’re okay.” Was not the first thing she ever imagined she’d say to her daughter. Of course, she never imagined she’d have a daughter. Or any children, really. Yet, here she was, a tiny bedroom in Hadestown and this tiny little thing flailing on her chest. She wasn’t more than five pounds, and she didn’t make much noise. But she was more than Eurydice ever allowed herself to imagine. 

“Oh, my sweet girl, you’re okay!” It was her time to cry, as Eurydice allowed herself to lean her head back onto the pillows and pull this tiny human onto her chest. 

She didn’t realize quite how hard she was crying until she felt a sob choking in her chest. She ran a languid hand over her little head and laughed at the sheer amount of thick, dark hair she had. Her hand kept tracing down her face, past her sweet little nose and rosy cheeks. She caught herself staring at her little pink lips and the way they opened and closed in perfect O shape. “Hey there, sunshine.” Eurydice cooed, still stroking her cheek as the baby opened her wide eyes and just looked at her with a look that reminded her of wonder. “Oh look at that..you have your daddy’s eyes…” She felt her breath hitch as a sob went through her body. He’d love her. 

Eurydice grabbed the flimsy blanket on her bed, and pulled it up over them both, arms wound tightly around her daughter. “He’d sing to you, you know. He’d probably write you a song. His song saved the world once, and I bet he’d write you one even better.” She smiled through the tears blurring her vision and ran her thumb over the baby’s chubby face again. “He’s going to love you when you get to him.” She tried not to think about the fact that him meeting her would mean her own permanent goodbye. 

Eurydice had no name for her, not yet. She didn’t allow herself to think that far ahead, to feel that sort of hope. She didn’t even know if she could love her until now. It wasn’t love like she had for Orpheus. It was different. It was intense and all consuming. A need to do anything for her, and she knew already that there was nothing she wasn’t going to do to get her the best possible life. 

“Well sweet girl,” She cooed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I think we’re going to be alright. I’m gonna get you home one day. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love ophelia and just want to write about her forever.


End file.
